Happy New Year!
by mayurie
Summary: [Kuroko no Basuke x Reader]; menghabiskan hari terakhir tahun ini bersama mereka semua-tidak buruk, pikirmu senang.


**_DING DONG!_**

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

[Name] muncul dari balik pintu dan menuju ruang tamu tempat Aomine yang sedang membaca majalah ("Edisi Khusus Akhir Tahun – Spesial Horikita Mai", baca [Name] dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya) dan juga Kise yang sedang berbicara dengan Momoi dengan senyuman di wajah keduanya. ("Jadi sebaiknya kamu bicara ke penata riasku, Momoi-cchi—" "Eh!? Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu, Ki-chan?" "Tolong hentikan panggilan itu, ssu…")

"Oi, [Nickname]! Akhirnya kamu datang," Aomine tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul perempuan berambut [hair color] yang baru masuk ke rumah—atau lebih tepatnya villa di dekat pantai. Milik Akashi tentu saja, yang dia sewa setelah [Name] dan Momoi memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan tahun baru. "Kami menunggumu dari tadi, kamu tahu!"

"Ahaha, maaf Aomine-san," jawab [Name] sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malu. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berangkat lebih awal, tapi aku bertemu—"

"Ou, lama tidak bertemu," Nijimura mengangkat tangannya dalam gestur menyapa, sepertinya tidak disadari keberadaannya sampai sekarang karena dia berjalan dengan lambat dari pintu masuk ke villa. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kapte—"

"Nijimura-senpai! Lama tidak bertemu!" Momoi menyapa kakak kelas laki-laki berambut hitamnya dengan bersemangat, secara tidak sengaja—atau mungkin sengaja—menyingkirkan Aomine dari jalurnya dengan kekuatan tidak normal yang berhasil membuat Aomine terlempar ke arah Kise yang berteriak kaget dan kesakitan. ("Uwoo—" "A-Aomine-cchi—Gyaah!")

"Yo, Momoi. Terima kasih undangannya," Nijimura tersenyum.

"Nijimura-senpai?" Akashi bertanya sambil turun dari tangga, sepertinya baru saja dari ruangan di lantai atas. Walaupun dengan nada bertanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Kamu sudah kembali dari Amerika?"

"Aa. Momoi mengirimkan e-mail kepadaku tentang pestanya, jadi kupikir aku bisa mampir sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali besok siang," jawab Nijimura. "Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar kalian semua."

"Eeh? Kamu pergi besok, Senpai?" tanya [Name] dengan wajah kecewa. "Padahal kita sudah lama bertemu…"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," Nijimura menaikkan kedua bahunya dengan pasrah, sebelum dia mengusap rambut [Name] yang memprotes dengan geraman tidak senang. "Aku masih harus merawat Ayah, dan adik-adikku disana."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita manfaatkan waktu yang kita punya sebaik-baiknya ya, Senpai," Akashi menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil. "Karena jarang kita semua bertemu."

Nijimura tersenyum lebar. "Itu yang kupikirkan."

 ** _DING DONG!_**

"Aka-chin~"

"Oi, Murasakibara. Tidak sopan untuk memanggil nama orang saat kamu masih ada di luar."

"Biar aku yang membukanya!" [Name] berkata dengan senang, sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu sambil menata kembali rambutnya yang berantakan karena usapan Nijimura tadi, menatap para laki-laki yang berada di depan pintu sambil membawa plastik berisi makanan. "Murasakibara-san! Midorima-san! Ah, Kuroko-san juga!"

"Gah! Kuroko, sejak kapan kamu disana!?"

"Aku sudah bersama kalian sejak di stasiun, Midorima-kun."

"Midorima-san, hati-hati plastiknya…!"

"Aka-chin, aku masuk ya~"

"Yo, Murasakibara. Sepertinya kamu masih selalu makan jajan seperti dulu ya," Nijimura tersenyum lebar. "Senang melihatmu sehat."

"Geh," gumam Murasakibara dengan tidak senang. Dulu saat masih di Teiko, Nijimura selalu saja memarahinya dan mengambil makanannya, jadi dia tidak begitu senang dengan mantan kapten itu.

"Makan jajan sebelum makan itu tidak baik, Murasakibara-san!" tambah [Name] sambil berjalan menuju dapur bersama Kuroko dan Midorima, membantu menaruh kantung plastik yang mereka bawa.

"[Surname]-san, kamu kesini sendiri?" tanya Kuroko, memulai percakapan melihat Midorima tidak akan mau melakukannya. Bicara tentang Midorima…

"Ya, tapi aku bertemu dengan Nijimura-senpai di stasiun. Oh ya, Midorima-san, kamu tidak membawa lucky item hari ini?" [Name] bertanya sambil melihat laki-laki berambut hijau yang berjalan di belakangnya itu. "Itu tidak biasa."

"Jangan bodoh, [Surname," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tentu saja aku membawa lucky item milikku. Lucky item Cancer hari ini adalah kacamata."

"Ah, baik baik," [Name] tersenyum senang. "Yah, tolong bantu aku memasak ya? Kuroko-san, apa kamu bisa memasak?"

"…telur rebus," jawab Kuroko sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan Akashi-san," sambung [Name] dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya. "Kuroko-san, bagaimana kalau kamu berbicara dengan Aomine-san? Pasti kalian ingin bicara banyak. Ah, dan juga tolong panggilkan Akashi-san ya."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Ya, terima kasih [Surname]-san. Kalau begitu aku duluan," Kuroko menaruh plastik bawaannya ke meja dapur sebelum berjalan pergi. ("Aomine-kun." "Yo, Tetsu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" "Ah, Akashi-kun—")

"Jadi, apa yang kamu pikirkan untuk masakannya?" tanya Midorima sambil menaruh plastiknya di meja. "Toshikoshi soba?"

"Tentu saja! Itu sudah tradisinya," jawab [Name] dengan senang. Mereka berdua mulai berkerja dalam diam, hanya diisi oleh [Name] yang bersenandung, menggumamkan nada lagu-lagu yang dia tahu secara tidak sadar. Midorima hanya diam saja, tidak keberatan—atau mungkin ada hubungannya dengan bagaimana dia tidak ingin Akashi marah karena [Name] berwajah sedih—dengan senandung dari perempuan berambut [hair color] itu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Akashi muncul dari ruang tamu dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Maaf lama, Kuroko sudah memberitahuku tentang permintaanmu tapi Aomine dan Kise mulai membuat masalah."

("Aomine-cchi! Jangan—" "Oi oi, Kise. Kamu membaca majalah fashion?")

"Aomine. Kise," kata Akashi dengan tenang, dan keduanya langsung terdiam tanpa suara. Akashi kembali tersenyum, sebelum melihat [Name] yang tersenyum gugup dan Midorima yang menaikkan kacamatanya untuk kesekian kali. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"A-Ah, bukan apa-apa, Akashi-kun," jawab [Name]. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke—oh, aku ingat!"

Midorima dan Akashi melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya—yah, _Akashi_ melakukan itu. Midorima menatap air yang dia tunggu sampai mendidih, tapi [Name] bisa merasakan tatapan penasarannya dari kejauhan.

[Name] tersenyum senang. "Aku berpikir kita bisa membuat mochi sendiri. Aku punya peralatannya di gudang rumahku, dan kita bisa membeli bahan-bahannya di supermarket. Bagaimana?"

"Kupikir tidak masalah," jawab Akashi, dan senyum [Name] melebar saat dia tahu Akashi menyetujuinya. "Tapi kita masih harus tanya pendapat yang lainnya ya? Bagaimana denganmu, Midorima."

"Kalau semua setuju, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Midorima singkat.

"Ah, biar aku tanyakan yang lain! Dan Akashi-san, tolong buat dashi-nya ya!"

"Serahkan padaku," Akashi mengangguk sebelum mengambil alih dapur dan berbicara dengan Midorima sementara [Name] kembali menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Oh [Surname]! Kamu sudah kembali," Nijimura berkata dengan senang dari sebelah Aomine dan Kise yang terlihat dengan benjolan merah di kepala mereka berdua.

"A-Apa yang terjadi…?"

"[Surname]-cchi, Nijimura-senpai kejam, ssu…" isak Kise kesakitan, merengek ke [Name] dan merangkul lehernya dengan manja. "Sembuhkan aku…!"

 ** _SMACK!_**

"I-Itta—Aomine-cchi, ada apa denganmu!?" teriak Kise tidak percaya, melihat Aomine yang memegang [Name] dengan protektif. "Itu sakit, ssu!"

"Kise-chin…kamu ingin dihancurkan~?" tanya Murasakibara dari balik Aomine.

"Itu benar Ki-chan! Jangan mengambil [Nickname]-chan untuk kamu sendiri!" sambung Momoi yang menggembungkan pipinya, muncul dari balik Murasakibara.

"M-Murasakibara-cchi, tolong jangan katakan itu bahkan kalau kamu hanya bercanda," gumam Kise dengan air mata buaya mengalir di wajahnya. "Dan kenapa kalian muncul dari balik satu sama lain seperti itu, ssu…"

"Oh, [Surname]. Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Nijimura bingung. "Bukannya tadi kamu membantu Midorima di dapur?"

"Oh ya!" kata [Name, akhirnya kembali sadar tentang tujuannya ke ruang tamu. "Aku ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian tentang membuat mochi bersama besok, setelah kita pergi ke kuil! Akashi-san dan Midorima-san sudah setuju tentang ini."

"Ooh! Aku setuju, ssu!"

"Aku juga! Pasti menyenangkan membuat sesuatu bersama semuanya!"

"Ya, kupikir itu akan menyenangkan, [Surname]-san."

"Kyaah—! Tetsu-kun sependapat denganku!"

"M-Momoi-cchi—!"

(Tim setuju yang menyenangkan, pikir [Name] dengan senang. Yah, walaupun dia yakin kalau semuanya pasti akan setuju, dia senang mendengar perkataan mereka).

"Ou, tidak masalah bagiku, [Surname]."

"Kalau Aka-chin setuju, aku juga setuju~"

"Aku lebih suka pulang dan kembali membaca majalahku—"

 ** _SMACK!_**

"Maksud Aomine-kun, dia setuju!" jawab Momoi dengan senyuman, menyembunyikan tangan yang sudah memukul Aomine di belakang badannya, sebelum dia berwajah bingung. "Tapi bagaimana dengan alatnya, [Nickname]-chan?"

"Tenang saja! Aku punya satu di rumah!"

"Dan bagaimana kamu akan membawanya…?"

"Ah," [Name] berkedip, jelas-jelas belum memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi itu kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang dengan rencananya. "Benar juga. Mm, bagaimana ya…"

"Bagaimana kalau menyuruh Kagami-kun kesini, [Surname]-san? Dia tinggal di dekat rumahmu kan?" Kuroko mengusulkan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ide bagus, Kuroko-san! Aku akan menelponnya sekarang!" [Name] berkata dengan senang, tidak menyadari wajah para laki-laki—selain Kuroko, Kise, dan Nijimura—yang berubah masam setelah mendengar nama Kagami. "Ah, Kagami-san? Dengar, apa kamu sibuk—aku yakin kamu tidak sibuk…"

Sementara itu, yang lain mulai berdiskusi…

"Oi, Tetsu. Kenapa kamu harus mengatakan itu," bisik Aomine, memprotes kedatangan Kagami dengan wajah kesal. "Sekarang [Nickname] akan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal!"

"Kamu masih tidak suka dengan Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun? Kupikir kalian lumayan mirip," kata Kuroko sambil berkedip.

"Jangan bercanda…"

"Oh, Kagami itu partner Kuroko sekarang yang mengalahkan kalian kan?" tanya Nijimura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya ada yang bisa memberi kalian pelajaran setelah tiga tahun lamanya."

"S-Senpai…"

[Name] menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum senang. "Kagami-san setuju untuk kesini, dan katanya dia akan datang besok pagi!"

"Oh! Kagami-cchi akan datang juga, ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Semakin banyak orang semakin baik!" kata Momoi sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku setuju," angguk [Name]. "Dan kita bisa foto bersama, kali ini dengan Kagami-san dan Nijimura-senpai!"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, toshikoshi sobanya sudah jadi," Akashi muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang dipenuhi mangkuk berisi toshikoshi soba. "Ayo makan selagi masih panas."

"Ah! Maaf Akashi-san, aku lupa membantu!" [Name] berkata dengan nada bersalah dan langsung membantu Akashi menaruh mangkuk toshikoshi soba di meja. "Ooh, kamu menambahkan tofu di dalam sobanya?"

"Tidak masalah [Surname]. Dan ya, kupikir akan lebih enak begitu. Tidak papa kan?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat [Name] dengan senyuman kecil. Perempuan berambut [hair color] itu menggeleng dan tersenyum, menandakan dia tidak keberatan. Sementara itu, yang lain berdiskusi sendiri ("Hei, kenapa Akashi-cchi tidak menanyakan kita juga—" "Ssst, Ki-chan!" "Aku ingin cepat makan…")

"Kalau begitu—ittadakimasu!"

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Aah! Itu memuaskan!" Aomine berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gochisousama deshita," gumam [Name] sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, menutup matanya sebelum tersenyum senang.

"Gochisousama deshita," sambung yang lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi akhir tahun ya!" Momoi memulai percakapan dengan senang. Kali ini, semua orang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi, televisi dinyalakan untuk mengisi latar belakang dengan suara dari program Kohaku Uta Gassen ("Kamu masih menonton itu, [Nickname]?" "Hei! Tahun ini NHK mengundang RADWIMPS! Aku mendukung tim putih!" "Hah! Yang menang tahun lalu itu tim merah! Dan AKB48 di tim merah!" "Tiga tahun sebelumnya, yang menang adalah tim putih, Aomine-kun" "Diam kamu Tetsu!").

"Aku masih belum melakukan apa-apa yang berarti di tahun ini…" kata [Name, menghela nafas. "Dan tahun selanjutnya sudah dimulai…"

"Tidak papa, ssu! Aku juga tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Aku tidak tenang dengan mendengar itu, Kise-san… Maaf."

"Itu benar, Kise-chin."

"Hm. Tidak bisa menyangkal itu."

"H-Hidoi, ssu!"

" **Tiga!"**

.

.

" **Dua!"**

.

.

" **Satu!"**

.

.

"Selamat tahun baru—!"

"Ah, [Nickname]-chan tertidur," bisik Momoi dengan pelan, takut membangunkan [Name] yang tertidur di bahunya dengan lelap. "Jangan berisik ya."

"Wajah tidur [Surname]-cchi juga manis sekali, ssu!" Kise berbisik dengan senang, merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya—atau itulah yang akan dia lakukan sampai dia menerima tatapan tajam dari yang lainnya, membuatnya menarik kembali tangannya.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur. Dia pasti lelah menghadapi kalian semua," kata Nijimura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yang pasti aku lelah setelah mengurus kalian dulu."

"Fuji-san sangat besar…"

"F-Fuji-san!? Besar!?" teriak Aomine yang langsung diam dan mengelus kakinya yang baru saja diinjak dengan keras oleh Momoi yang menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dengan gestur menyuruh diam. "M-Maaf."

"Fuji itu gunung fuji—fujiyama, Aomine-kun."

"Ooh. _Fujiyama_."

"Taka ternyata hebat ya…"

"Taka—Takao!? Jangan katakan—"

"Oi, Taka, Midorima. Taka—burung elang?"

"A-Aku tahu itu, Senpai."

"Mmh…jangan lakukan itu, Nasu-san…"

"N-Nasu-san!? Siapa Nasu-san, ssu!?"

"Nasu yang [Surname] maksud itu terong, ya," kata Akashi singkat.

"O-Oh, nasu yang _itu_ …"

"Ngh…"

"Ah, [Surname]. Kamu sudah bangun?" Midorima yang pertama kali menyapa [Name] yang baru saja bangun, mengejutkannya. "Yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk melihat matahari terbit yang pertama. Kamu tepat waktu."

"Midorima-san…maaf, aku tertidur ya—hwaah…"

"Kamu punya kantung mata. Apa kamu tidak tidur beberapa hari ini? Tidur yang maksimal bagi remaja seperti kita paling tidak adalah—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Midorima-san, terima kasih," jawab [Name] sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir aku akan bersiap-siap juga. Midorima-san bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah siap sejak tadi, jadi tidak masalah. Pergilah," Midorima berkata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. [Name] mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa tempat dia tidur, melipat selimut yang menutupinya tadi sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

"Pagi, [Nickname]-chin~" Murasakibara menyapa dari kamar mandi. "Dan selamat tahun baru~"

"Murasakibara-san! Selamat tahun baru untukmu juga," jawab [Name, tersenyum senang. "Nanti kita bisa mencari jajanan lagi di kuil atau di dekat sana, jadi bersabarlah oke?"

"Ba~ik~"

"Hei hei cepat [Surname]-cchi! Mataharinya mulai kelihatan, ssu!"

"Ah baik, Kise-san!"

"Sabar, Kise."

"Momoi-san, tolong geser sedikit…"

"Apa saja untuk Tetsu-kun!"

"Hei, Murasakibara! Pindah ke belakang!"

"Aku malas bergerak…"

"Ayo! Countdownnya sudah mulai!"

"Oi, siapa yang menyikutku tadi!?"

"Oh. Maaf, Aomine."

"K-Kapten—ya, tidak masalah…"

"Tunggu dulu—tahun baru berarti aku belum mengecek lucky item _hari_ _ini_ —"

 ** _CEKREK!_**

Omake: Leftover of Christmas

"Brr—dingin sekali, ssu!" Kise menggigil dan terus mengusap kedua tangannya yang sudah memakai sarung tangan, memegang kenop pintu sampai dia didorong oleh Aomine yang sama kedinginannya.

"Kise, minggir! Aku duluan!" teriak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu.

"Aomine-kun! Jangan menyerobot seperti itu!" protes Momoi.

"Ahaha, hati-hati, kalian semua—ah?" [Name] berhenti berjalan saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu di atasnya. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, itu adalah— "Mistletoe?"

Semuanya berhenti melangkah saat mendengar perkataan [Name]. Mistletoe, yang berarti—

"Ah, villa ini dipakai untuk pesta natal perusahaan kemarin. Jadi kurasa masih ada sisa hiasan yang lupa dilepas," jelas Akashi.

"Minggir—!"

"Tunggu—Aomine-cchi—!"

"Munch, munch…"

"Minggir, oi!"

Dan hari pertama [Surname] [Name] di tahun baru ini dimulai dengan matahari terbit—dan sekelompok laki-laki penuh hormon yang berebut untuk berada di bawah mistletoe, tidak menyadari kalau [Name] sudah berjalan pergi dari bawah hiasan itu bersama Momoi untuk membuat sesuatu di dapur ("T-Tidak perlu repot-repot, Momoi-san—" "[Nickname]-chan, biarkan aku membantu! Kumohon!" "U-Uh…")

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! Akhirnya Author bersemangat dan bisa membuat cerita baru—yang sebenarnya adalah Author yang tidak bisa kemana-mana di tahun baru karena tidak ada transportasi, mengakibatkan menghabiskan sisa tahun 2016 di rumah dengan laptop, hp, dan televisi menyala yang tidak ditonton. LOL. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! OMEDETOU! OMEDETOU!**

 **Anyway, follow dan favorite! Dan yang lebih penting lagi laporkan typo—maksudnya beri review kalian tentang ini! Terima kasih, dan Author pergi! WHOOSH!**

 **-Ayame**


End file.
